The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens appropriate for an electronic camera, such as a digital camera and a video camera, and an imaging apparatus including the zoom lens. Digital cameras that can input image information about landscapes, portraits and the like obtained by photography to personal computers became widely used in recent years.
In such digital cameras, a demand for reduction in the thickness of a zoom lens in addition to a high magnification zoom lens has been increasing. Therefore, a zoom lens including a reflection member in its optical path, and the thickness of which has been reduced by bending the optical path, has been proposed.
As such zoom lenses in which reflection members are provided in optical paths, there are zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-202500 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-222891 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-042700 (Patent Document 3), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-301543 (Patent Document 4), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-191413 (Patent Document 5).